


Scary Movies Are For Chumps!

by blipblorpsnork



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Scary Movies, atem is a little oblivious, drabble challenge, fear cuddling, joey is a little cocky, kamishipping, poor dears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: Scary movies are for chumps, and Jounouchi Katsuya is surely no chump. That's the reason why he's never watched them--certainly not because he's afraid of them!





	Scary Movies Are For Chumps!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalikBishtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikBishtar/gifts).



“So you’ve seriously never watched a scary move?” Mokuba looked absolutely incredulous, staring down his blonde compatriot with an expression quickly vacillating between disbelief and absurd hilarity. He was paused halfway through inserting a Blu-ray into the gaming console set up in the main rec room, arm still outstretched and eyes wide.

“Nah I ain’t ever seen a scary movie in my life!” Jounouchi proudly declared, arms crossed pompously over his chest. “Don’t you know anythin’ kid? Scary movies are for chumps!”

Mokuba rolled his grey eyes grandly, finally inserting the disc and snatching the semi-see-through blue controller off of the entertainment center. “Well, Nii-sama wants to watch the _Insidious_ series so you and Atemu better be ready to siddown and watch some scary stuff with us _chumps_.” There was a definitive glint of mischief in his eyes as he watched the color drain from the blonde’s face almost imperceptibly.

Atemu smiled humorously, his own eyes holding plenty of—largely displaced—entertainment. “I’m sure some scary films are nothing we cannot handle, Mokuba,” he assured, giving Jounouchi’s arm a gentle squeeze as he fell into place next to him on the sofa. He’d been the young Pharaoh in a time of great wars and Shadow Games in his past life, after all. What could some digital moving picture possibly be compared to the horrors of true life?

_An hour later_

Jounouchi jumped violently as a face suddenly flashed onto the screen in front of the protagonist as he turned around; then, as more ghosts and the malevolent beings attempting to spirit away their young son began to flock to the man, he squeezed Seto’s hand nearly to the breaking point. The brunette grunted in pain before shooting him a look—he was sheet white, brown eyes wide and dilated—and with a look that read anything but compassion (but plenty of compassion in his heart, though he’d never say it) he put an arm around his shoulders and tugged him to his side.

Not even 15 minutes into the movie, Atemu had already crawled onto Seto’s lap and was huddled there still, wrapped up in a couple of blankets like a marshmallow and dark skin tight across his features. He worried his bottom lip through his teeth, shrinking further into Seto’s broad chest with each new fright, wrapped bodily around his other arm. His painted nails drummed a frantic tune at every minor inconvenience, but he was so enraptured there was no way they were turning off the movie now. And this was only the first one; there were two more films to go.

For his part, Mokuba looked bored and was flipping through articles on his phone, blatantly ignoring the trio. He’d seen the movies many times anyways; it was nothing he wasn’t desensitized to. But he was happy to see his brother being dog-piled on by the men he loved, even if it was pretty gross when he would lean down a place a kiss to Atemu’s haphazard dreads or Jounouchi’s bone-crushing grip. ‘Least they were all having a good time. In the meantime he could work on the NKR Project he’d been developing surreptitiously, and the lovebirds could have their time.

All was well at the Kaiba Estate that night. All was very well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and thanks for reading!! I found a cool-as [drabble challenge list](https://blipblorpsnork.tumblr.com/post/185626560260)... Thing on Tumblr and had a friend send me in a request, so this is for them! They wanted the prompt "Scary movies are for chumps" with some Jounouchi/Joey in it (idk sometimes I'm feeling the dub names sometimes I'm feeling the sub names lmfao) and of course I'm Dumb and Queer so I ended up turning it into a little Kamishipping piece with some added gremlin little brother uwu I hope y'all enjoyed it! Thanks for the request!!! If you enjoy what I do and want to help out a disabled autistic enby, PLEASE consider supporting me at Ko-Fi!


End file.
